Trunks' Adventure
by Janithya
Summary: Romance, Drama, Comedy and one itchy butt. It's all hear in Trunks' Adventure! So if you want to read a humour fanfic and don't mind being too grossed out or disturbed. This is the fic for you! Fic is about "Future Trunks"
1. One Fateful Itch

Hello all!

Trunks' Adventure is a rather unique fanfiction created by my sister and I. We did post this story a while ago however it has had some major reconstruction, including a lot of editing so it should be easier to read now :)

The story is still under construction however so look out for new chapters as we write them (we should be updating a least once a week) and if you want just e-mail me at and I'll let you know whenever I update.

I'd really love some reviews, it always helps to encourage inspiration to write more!

Oh yeah and i don't own Dregon Ball Z blah blah and all the rest

Well I hope you like.

**Part 1. **__

_"**One Fateful Itch"**_

One day Trunks suddenly felt an itch in his behind. He soon discovered that he couldn't reach it, so he went to find someone to scratch it for him. He set off and after only a short time he found Piccolo meditating by a stream. He flew down to him "Hey," said Trunks

"Hi," said Piccolo

"Would you mind scratching my butt for me?" asked Trunks casually

"Sure," said Piccolo, and scratched it for him.

"Gee thanks," said Trunks

"No problem," replied Piccolo "I rather enjoyed it. By the way, do you know what probably caused that itch?"

"Why no I don't," answered Trunks

"Well," said Piccolo "I had and itchy butt a while ago and I discovered it was because I had worms!"

"Really!?" said Trunks surprised "How do I get rid of them?"

"Well you need a cure, Vegeta knows what it is, you should go ask him. He was the one who helped me. You know Nappa had them _all_ the time so Vegeta kind of became a worm expert,"

"Ok Thanks," said Trunks "See ya later!" and waved good bye to Piccolo as he set off to find his dad.

Trunks found Vegeta feeding animals out in the forest.

"Hi dad!" called Trunks as he flew down to meet him.

"Hi!" replied Vegeta with a wave "How are you today?"

"Well actually, I had an itchy but earlier and Piccolo said I might have worms and to ask you about it,"

"Well let's see," said Vegeta putting his had on his chin, "Have you been feeling a bit tired lately?" he asked.

"Why yes," answered Trunks in surprise

"And have you been hungry a lot lately?" Vegeta continued.

"Yes," said Trunks again

"Okay..." said Vegeta pondering for a moment "It sounds like worms but I'll have to take your temperature to be sure, okay?" he put his arm behind his back and pulled out a black doctor's bag with Dr. Vegeta written on the front.

"I didn't know you were a doctor, dad," said Trunks in shock. "There are many things you don't know about me son," Vegeta smiled at him with a wink. _"Okay..."_ Trunks thought a little disturbed by his father's behavior.

"Well anyway, back to your temperature" he said opening his bag and pulling out a thermometer. He then turned to face Trunks. Trunks went to open his mouth. "What are you doing?" asked Vegeta annoyed "Turn around and bend over" Trunks, a little surprised, did as his father said. No sooner had he bent over Vegeta pulled his pants down and shoved the thermometer up his butt. "What in the hell are you doing?!" Trunks yelled giving Vegeta a horrified look. He went to stand up but Vegeta pushed him back down

"Keep still," said Vegeta "I'm only taking your temperature, by the way did I mention I'm more of a vet than a people doctor except when it comes to worms".

After a moment Vegeta pulled the thermometer out and Trunks stood up and pull his pants up again.

"Just as I thought," exclaimed Vegeta "You do have worms!" He pulled a cloth out from underneath his armor and wiped the brown sludge off his thermometer and placed it back in his bag "By the way Trunks. I think you might need to go do a shit,"

"Hmm...you're right," he said and disappeared behind some bushes.

Vegeta heard some grunting noises then some splattering sounds then a horrid smell wafted his way. He scrunched up his nose then watched in horror as his favourite squirrel friend, who was sitting on his shoulder, passed out and fell crashing toward the ground. Luckily he caught it and he placed it safely back up in a tree.

Trunks walked back out "Arr...What a relief!" he sighed

"Yes well..." said Vegeta still annoyed about his squirrel friend. He handed Trunks a prescription "Here, take this to Bulma and she'll give you the cure."

"Okay great!" said Trunks happily.

"Oh yeah and by the way Trunks," said Vegeta more seriously, "We do have lots of good food at home, you don't have to go around eating road kill you know. That's probably how you got worms in the first place,"

"I'll remember that next time," Trunks smiled. He gave Vegeta a hug good bye then left to find his mum.

Trunks found Bulma out side in the garden painting.

"Hi mum," he said as he landed next to her.

"Hi there," she replied not looking away from her painting "What brings you here?"

"Well dad and Piccolo discovered that I have worms and I need a cure," he handed Bulma the prescription.

"Oh I see," she said looking at it "Follow me," and walked inside.

Trunks waited in the living room as Bulma went about getting the ingredients for the cure. He was daydreaming about what he would look like if he had blond streaks in his hair when the itch suddenly returned in his butt. _"Oh damn"_ he thought as he looked for something to scratch it with. He suddenly realized that he had his sword with him _"Great,"_ he thought _"Just the thing!"_ He pulled his sword out and began scratching himself. Just then Bulma walked back in the room

"What in the world are you doing Trunks?!" she gasped,

"The worms were making my butt itchy again," he complained "Oh okay then, that's all right, I thought you were doing something else," she laughed. Trunks blushed and looked at the ground

"Have you got the cure yet?" he asked.

"Well almost," she said, "I've run out of mushrooms, you'll have to go and see Chi Chi. She'll tell you where to find them,"

"Alright. I'll be back soon," He gave Bulma a kiss good bye then flew off to visit Chi Chi.

"That boy becomes more like his father every day" Bulma sighed.

Trunks found Chi Chi under her veranda reading.

"Why hello Trunks!" she smiled as he landed in front of her,

"Hey there!" smiled Trunks back at her. He looked around "Where are Goku and Gohan?" he asked.

"Oh they're out fishing _again_," she sighed, "They went that way," she pointed in an east direction.

"Well _actually_, I came here to see you!" he grinned. "Well, seeing as we're all alone," she stood up and put her arms over his shoulders gazing into his eyes. Trunks leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Chi Chi was thrilled. Trunks was a much better kisser than Goku would ever be. Before they knew it they were rolling around on the floor kissing each other madly when they heard

"Ribbit...?" They both looked up to find Captain Ginyu, the frog, looking at them.

Chi Chi and Trunks both quickly got to their feet.

"Erm, the other reason I came by was because I need some mushrooms to help get rid of my worms," said Trunks

"Worms?" asked Chi Chi. "Well that means you must need 'Lagic' mushrooms then. Ginyu frog knows where they are. Just tell him the name and he'll find them for you. "Okay thanks," said Trunks, and left with Ginyu frog.

"So where exactly are these _Magic _mushrooms," Trunks asked Ginyu frog.

"_Magic mushrooms?"_ thought Ginyu frog _"I thought she said Lagic mushrooms? Oh well,"_

"Ribbit" he said and kept hopping.

After a while he stopped and sniffed the air. "Ribbit," he confirmed and pointed to a log. Trunks lifted it up to find some bight green mushrooms. After he had picked them and put them in a bag. He thanked Ginyu frog and flew back to find Chi Chi and tell her he had the mushrooms.

Chi Chi was reading again when Trunks returned

"I found the mushrooms," he said

"That's great," she said standing up. Trunks smiled as she walked over and once again they were kissing. Suddenly Trunks felt too huge powers. As he turned around he found Goku and Gohan looking at them.

"What the hell's going on?!" Goku yelled,

"Erm..." stammered Trunks panicking

"Well you see darling, Trunks dear just had something in his eye and I was helping him get rid of it," Chi Chi said smoothly, "That's not what it looked like to me mum," said Gohan accusingly.

"Hey it's all good," said Goku "Her word is good enough for me." Gohan stared at Goku in disbelief. How could his father be so...so...DUMB!

"But you saw," he began

"Now Gohan," said Goku is his strangely sophisticated kind of way,

"_Dear God"_ though Gohan _"Here we go..."_

"We are both very tired form Veg... I mean um... _fishing_, isn't that _right._ We probably just imagined it,"

"But..." Gohan tried to say

"No buts about it Gohan. Go inside and get ready to our bath,"

"Okay dad," Gohan finally agreed and went inside with Chi Chi following. Goku turned to Trunks

"Maybe we should go sparing _alone_ some time. You look like a good kisser," he said with a friendly wink. Then he slapped Trunks on the butt and went inside. Trunks smiled to himself. His butt had just started to itch again and Goku had fixed that. Plus he'd always admired Goku. Then he left to find Bulma again.

When Trunks arrived at Capsule Corp he found Bulma in the kitchen decorating a cake.

"I've got the mushrooms," he said walking into the kitchen. "That's great," she replied shaking up a can of whipped cream "I'll be finished in a moment," she said turning back to her cake. As she went about decorating her cake Trunks suddenly noticed how cute this younger version of his mother was. "There all done," she said "Would you like a piece?"

"No thanks," smiled Trunks walking over. Bulma cut herself a piece anyway and took a bite "Oh no," she complained "I always get this cream all over my face,"

"That's no problem," said Trunks leaning froward and kissing her. Bulma was very willing to comply until

"Honey, I'm home!" was heard coming from the front door. _"Shit,"_ thought Trunks, wiping cream off his mouth. Bulma picked up her cake again just as Vegeta walked in the room. "Gee I'm tired," he said "I meet up with Kakarott and Gohan in the forest so you can imagine how I'm feeling!"

"Yeah," said Trunks noticing his hair was all ruffled and his armor was on backwards.

"So where are those mushrooms?" asked Bulma

"Right here," he said giving her the bag. Bulma took the bag and went into another room calling

"Wait here!"

Trunks looked over to Vegeta who was bushing his hair in the mirror. He had finished fixing his hair when he noticed that his armor was on backwards.

"Stupid armor," he mumbled as he fixed it. He then noticed Trunks looking at him "What are you looking at?" he snarled

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said back mockingly

"Oh cut it out you two," Bulma said as she walked back in the room. "There you go," she said handing him a glass of bright green liquid. "All you have to do is drink it all your worm problems will be gone," Trunks took the cure and sculled it all in one go. "YUCK!" he complained, "That tasted revolting!"

"That's odd," Bulma said confused "Usually it tastes quite nice, but," she added "Lagic mushrooms are usually dark green, not bright green."

"Lagic mushrooms..." said Trunks slowly "I thought Chi Chi said Magic mushrooms,"

"Oh dear," said Bulma "Those mushrooms won't get rid of worms.

"Oh well. I'll just have to go back and get some Lagic mushrooms then," said Trunks not really worried as it meant he'd see Chi Chi again.

"Actually, I think you should stay hear a while," Bulma advised "Once those mushrooms start working you shouldn't be out,"

"Oh it's okay mum," said Trunks I'll be back soon, and he left before Bulma could say anymore. Bulma looked to Vegeta

"Oh dear," she said

"Oh dear is right," said Vegeta.

_Too be continued..._

Well there you go.  
I hope it wasn't too crazy.  
We look forward to your reviews.

C'ya next time!


	2. The Mushrooms Take Effect

Ok.

As promised hear is chapter two!!!!  
YAAA!!!!!

**Part 2.**

**_"The Mushrooms Take Effect"_**

Trunks was about half way to Goku and Chi Chi's house when he began to feel a bit dizzy. He slowly descended and landed on the ground he leant on a tree to steady himself when he suddenly saw Chi Chi. "Hi!" he said stumbling over to her. Noticing she didn't reply and was just staring straight ahead at him he took it as his cue. He started kissing her "Wha...?" he thought, as he tasted moss and bark. "What have you been eating Chi Chi?!" he asked, but Chi Chi just kept staring into space so he poked her arm. "Chi Chi I think you need some moisturizer," he commented as he noticed her skin felt as rough as bark. Still not getting any sort of reply he looked at her closely. Then to his horror she began to change. First she began growing thick blue fur with purple blotches. Then she became relatively taller and grew two little horns on top of her head. "Ahrrrrr...it's Sulley from that really scary monster movie!!! Ahrrrrr...!!!" he screamed and ran away with his arms up in the air.

He hadn't run far when suddenly...Bang! He tripped over Ginyu frog. "How did I trip over you?" he wondered.

"Ribbit," said Ginyu frog transforming into a man-eating monster and opening his mouth that was full of big sharp teeth.

"Don't eat me!" cried Trunks getting down on his knees, begging the _monster_ with his hands clasped together and tears streaming down his face. Ginyu frog tilted his head to the side and sweat dropped

"What in the hell is up with this guy?" he thought.

Trunks was too busy pleading for his life to notice Krillin walking up behind him.

"Hey bro!" Trunks nearly shat himself with fright. Then noticing it was only Krillin he forgot about the_ Monster _and said

"Hi!"

"Um... what exactly are you doing to Ginyu frog?" he asked "Ginyu frog? Where?" asked Trunks looking back at the _monster_ and freaked out again. He grabbed Krillin's arm and dragged him quickly away.

"Trunks...? Are you on drugs or something?" asked Krillin. Trunks stared deep into Krillin's eyes

"No." he said simply.

"Well what have you eaten lately?" he questioned him.

"Um..." thought Trunks "I did eat some road kill cause I was hungry. But it just gave me worms."

"Um, anything else?" asked Krillin.

"Well I also ate some magic mushrooms by mistake," he said.

"Oh now I understand," said Krillin finally figuring out Trunks problem. "You _are _drugged!" he conformed.

"Who is?" asked Trunks looking around

"You are!" said Krillin.

"No I'm not," wined Trunks looking at Krillin with puppy dog eyes. Krillin sighed,

"Just follow me," he said. Trunks was about to do as he was told when Krillin suddenly turned into Hurcle right before his eyes "Arrg!" he cried and fainted.

"Just like old times," Krillin smiled "I just hope he doesn't loose his hair too, It's so pretty and soft and purple," he said caressing it. Then he picked up Trunks, put him over his shoulder and went to visit Goku.

By the time Krillin got to Goku's house it was late afternoon. He knocked on the front door and Goku answered.

"What happened to Trunks?" he exclaimed,

"He ate some magic mushrooms," answered Krillin

"Say no more," said Goku leading him into the house. Krillin dropped Trunks on the floor and sat at the kitchen table with Goku. "I hope he doesn't loose his hair like you," Goku said

"Yeah, or his intelligence like you," said Krillin

"Do you wanna soda pop?" Goku asked Krillin "Soda pop...?" Krillin thought, "Oh well I guess it's only Goku,"

"Do you have any beer?" he asked aloud

"Well I don't have any," said Goku "But I think Gohan has some,"

"But isn't Gohan only 8 years old?!" remarked Krillin

"Yeah," said Goku scratching his head.

"Oh never mind," said Krillin "I'll just have some grape juice,"

They were having a merry conversation about the old days and how pretty Trunks' hair was when Chi Chi walked in. On sighting Trunks lying on the floor unconscious she screamed,

"What happened to him?" she wailed,

"Oh he'll be fine honey," Goku reassured her "Krillin and I ate those mushrooms all the time and look at us now!" Chi Chi looked from them to Trunks and started screaming again

"Lagic mushrooms don't do this!"

"Don't you mean Magic mushrooms?' said Krillin.

Just then Trunks woke up

"Are you okay?" Chi Chi asked him. Trunks stood up

"Yeah," he said "What am I doing here? Oh that's right I need some Lagic mushrooms," he answered himself with a nod.

"I'm going to show you where they are myself this time," Chi Chi said. Trunks nodded eagerly. Goku watched them stare at each other then quickly said,

"I'll come too!"

"Me too," said Krillin.

"Ok," said Chi Chi trying to hide her disappointment so Goku wouldn't become more suspicious. So the four of them set off through the forest to find the mushrooms.

They were walking along single file in the order: Chi Chi, Trunks Goku then Krillin at the end.

"I don't know why but this place seems really familiar," Trunks said to no one in particular. They were walking under some low branches when Goku let a branch he was holding out of his way fling back. It proceeded to whack Krillin in the head causing him to fall backwards.

"Oww..." he moaned "Watch what your doing Goku!"

"I'm sorry Krillin," Goku apologized helping him up. He went to dust off Krillin's back when he noticed a foul stench coming from him. "What's that disgusting smelling brown stuff on you head Krillin!?" he asked,

"I can't smell anything," said Krillin a bit offended and wiped the back of his head with his hand. "ERRR!" he yelled "What the hell? It looks like shit but it's crawling with worms!"

"Oh I knew I recognized this place!" exclaimed Trunks "This is where I had to do a shit,"

"So...this is your shit on the back of my head and my hand!" roared Krillin with rage "I'm gonna kill you!" Krillin went flying towards Trunks and head butted him in the nuts. Trunks doubled over in pain clutching himself. Krillin was about to strike again but Goku held him back

"Calm down Krillin. It's okay. Take deep breaths. In, Out, In, Out..."

"It's okay?!" roared Krillin grabbing Goku's face with his hand wiping shit on it in the process.

"Ahrrrr..." bawled Goku with tears in his eyes. "You're just a big bully Krillin. I'm going home!" he said sulkily and he took off.

Trunks, still clutching his groin, looked up at Krillin

"I'm sorry," he said almost in tears.

"Ah it's okay bro," said Krillin like nothing had happened "I'm just gonna go wash off C'ya later," and he flew away.

Now Chi Chi and Trunks were alone and they knew it. They started madly kissing when Yumcha, who just passing by saw them

"Hey, Can I join in!?" he asked excitedly.

"Um let me think?" said Trunks "No!"

"Piss off," said Chi Chi

"I'll tell Goku what you're up to if you be mean to me," sniffed Yumcha.

"Damn!" Thought Trunks "Can't I ever get any peace!"

"Sorry Yumcha," he said "But we have to go now and find some mushrooms anyway,"

"Well I'm coming too," Yumcha said, "To make sure your telling the truth,"

"Fine. Do as you please," Chi Chi growled at him and they once again set off to find the mushrooms and this time they actually got to them.

They were heading back to Goku and Chi Chi's house when Trunks felt his butt beginning to itch again

"Oh no ... not again" he complained to himself. Trying not to be obvious this time he sleekly stepped backwards into a tree and began scratching up and down. "Man that feels good!" he moaned "Yeah I'll bet," said Yamcha's voice behind him. Trunks nearly jumped a foot in the air and turned round to find that the tree was actually Yumcha. "Gee Trunks, if you wanted me that bad you should have just asked," he said, "I did offer to join you before, but you wouldn't let me!"

"Ah it's not like that!" Trunks tried to explain, "I thought you were a tree!"

"So it's trees you like then," Yumcha grinned raising an eyebrow. "No, No, No!" he yelled, "I'm not gay! I swear it!"

"That's not what Goku and Krillin said," teased Yumcha "WHAT!" cried Trunks in dismay.

"What indeed," Chi Chi broke into the conversation

"Chi Chi, I forgot you were there," Trunks said,

"So it's true then!" she yelled, "Trunks how could you! You cheated on me with...with...My Husband! That's it, it's over!" and she ran off through the wood's all the way home.

Trunks fell to his knees. "NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" he cried, "Yumcha how could you?!" and began sobbing like a baby.

"Oh don't be so upset Trunks," Yumcha tried to comfort him "You still have me,"

"You, you basted!" Trunks yelled turning Super Saiyan then punching Yumcha in the face causing him to pass out.

He then picked up the bag of mushrooms and flew off to capsule corp. wailing as he went.

Trunks was still crying when he got home. "What on earth's your problem boy?" Vegeta asked as Trunks came inside.

"Chi Chi broke up with me because Yumcha told her I was gay with Krillin and Goku!" he wailed.

"What?!" roared Vegeta "Why that weakling! How dare he say something like that about my... Hang on isn't Chi Chi Kakarott's wife?"

"Ah, well yeah but that's besides the point," sniffed Trunks

"Okay then..." said Vegeta "Any way where was I? Oh yes, that fool Yumcha is gonna pay!"

"Pay for what?" asked Bulma who had just walked in

"Saying our son is gay," Vegeta told her.

"_Okay then..." _Bulma thought "So Trunks dear," she said changing the topic "How are you feeling after those mushrooms" she asked.

"Well actually now that you mention it," he said "I still feel a bit dizzy,"

"Well let your dad take a blood test then, just to see how you are," she said,

"Okay," Trunks agreed.

"Owww....!!" Trunks wailed as Vegeta gave him a needle,

"Oh stop your wailing boy!" Vegeta growled, "You're as bad as Kakarott!"

"There you are woman," he continued as he gave the blood sample to Bulma.

"Thank you Vegeta," she said in a sarcastic way and walked off. "Do I get a lolly pop daddy?" Trunks asked hopefully but Vegeta just gave him an evil glare so he shut up.

After about half an hour Bulma returned with a big smile on her face

"So what's the news?" Trunks asked eagerly

"Well," she began, "It's both good and bad. For starters there's nothing really wrong with you."

"Then what's the bad news?" he asked,

"Well it's not really bad," she said, "Just a little surprising, that's all,"

"Well what is it then?" he half yelled getting impatient.

"Well," said Bulma "I'm not sure how but your PREGNANT!"

"WHAT???!!!" cried Trunks and then passed out cold.

_To be continued..._

Well there you have it guys.  
As always be sure to let us know what you think as we love to know and if you want to join the mailing lis just e-mail me 

it's as easy as that. see ya next time!


	3. “I’m What?”

Ok guys!  
Hear is the thirs chapter of TA's! yay

In response to my lateds review, I would just like to reply that of corse Trunks is not gay!

Ok so maybe I kinda, sort or maybe implyed that he _may_ have been. But hey it's just a story! It's all in good fun, I'm sure you can tell by now that this fanfic is really just about making fun of the charcters by making them act exactally as they arn't really!

Well yeah, hear you are, enjoy and please review!

**Part 3.**

_**"I'm What!?"**_

"Wake up...wake up..."

Trunks heard a soft, distant voice as he began waking up. He moaned as he opened his eyes to see Bulma looking worriedly over him. "Oh Trunks are you ok!" she exclaimed as he sat up.

"Yeah, I think so..." he began but suddenly went quiet as the memory of why he had just passed out came rushing back to him.

"Did...did you just tell me that I am Pregnant?" he asked her, not quite sure of what was happening.

"Sure did!" she said standing up with a proud smile on her face.

Trunks blinked

"And may I ask HOW!?" he said jumping up, but had to sit down again as a wave of dizziness swept over him.

"Well you see," began Vegeta in a very matter-of-fact voice "When a man and a wom..."

"That's not what I meant!" Trunks yelled frustrated at him "I mean how am I, me, a guy pregnant?!"

"Now just calm down Trunks," Bulma said, "We have to deal with this calmly,"

"Calmly?! CALMLY?! How am I supposed to be calm when I'm pregnant and I don't even know how, or who the kid's other parent is for that matter!"

"Well Trunks, If you would just calm down for a minuet I think I can explain this," Bulma said to Trunks

"Fine," he said flatly "Go on then!"

"Well," Bulma began. "It is my guess that it had something to do with those mushrooms that you ate,"

"What?!" asked Trunks beginning to get worked up again,

"Be quiet and let your mother finish!" Vegeta snapped at him, Trunks quieted down.

"Well as I was saying," Bulma continued, "Those mushrooms you ate not only make you hallucinate but for a short time, say an hour at the most, after you have eaten them, they can enable a male to become pregnant. If the erm... right 'procedures' are followed."

"Procedures?" asked Trunks

"If you bonk someone during that time in other words," Vegeta snapped impatiently.

"What!" said Trunks confused, "But I don't remember 'bonking' anyone! All I remember is thinking Chi Chi was a tree and Ginyu frog was a monster then I saw Krillin and passed out so he..." Trunks trailed off.

"He what?" asked Vegeta impatiently,

"I don't know, I just remember waking up at Goku's house this afternoon...late this afternoon! Oh God No!" Trunks wailed. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"Why that fucking little midget!" roared Vegeta "Do you know what this is going to do to my reputation!"

"YOUR REPUTATION?!" Trunks roared back "Your not the one who's PREGNANT!" and then he burst into tears and collapsed on the ground with his face in his hands.

"Oh Trunks," cried Bulma and rushed over to him and held him in her arms

"Oh mummy," he sobbed into her shoulder "What am I going to do? I didn't come back in time to become pregnant! I came here to fight androids and now by the time they arrive in this time line I'll be too pregnant to fight!"

"Uh... Trunks, you not actually planning on keeping the baby are you?" Bulma asked,

"Of course I am!" Trunks replied shocked "You don't actually think I would get rid of my own child do you?!"

"What!? Have you gone mad?!" yelled Vegeta "You... you and the midget! My... my Grandchild! No I won't stand it! I'm too young to be a grandfather!"

"You could never understand how I'm feeling," Trunks cried all emotionally, "All you ever do is be mean to me, pick on me and make fun of me, I... I hate you!"

"You Weakling! I can't believe my son is acting like such a woman!" Vegeta growled. Trunks proceeded to cry even more.

"Now, now Vegeta, don't be so mean," said Bulma, "Trunks is just feeling a little hormonal, it's completely normal considering his current condition,"

"Humph," grumbled Vegeta folding his arms and turning away. "Please dad," sobbed Trunks "Please accept this,"

Vegeta turned back to face him and Trunks noticed tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes,

"I'm going to be a granddaddy," he sniffed,

"Oh daddy," cried Trunks rushing over to him, hugging him and burying his face into his shoulder. Vegeta smiled with pride looking down into Trunks' eyes.

They stood there embracing for a while until Trunks finally stepped back, "Thank you for understanding dad," Trunks said. I have to go find Krillin now and tell him the news.

Trunks left capsule corp. soon after and headed towards Kame house to look for Krillin. He landed on the edge of the island and as he saw nobody outside went and knocked at the door. To his surprise Krillin opened the door, it was all a little too sudden for him and he just stood there with his mouth open staring at him.

"Yo wassup bro," he asked,  
"As if you don't know," Trunks said bitterly.

"What?" said Krillin stepping back in surprise,

"Don't pretend you don't know!" yelled Trunks loosing his temper, "You 'bonked' me while I was passed out and now I'm pregnant because of you!"

"What! How the hell can you be pregnant, your male...well at least I thought..."

"Shut up!" said Trunks "I am a guy. It was because of those stupid Magic mushrooms!"

"Oh so your serious then!" said Krillin beginning to get excited "I'm really going to be a daddy!"

"That's right!" said Trunks happy now that Krillin was happy. They smiled at each other held hands and began jumping up and down in excitement. Just then Master Roshi walked over to them from somewhere inside the house,

"What's going on?" he asked confused,

"Trunks and I are having a baby!" said Krillin proudly. Master Roshi just blinked at them then went back inside.

"Gee, what's his problem?" Trunks asked Krillin,

"Beets me," he said, "But don't worry about him, he's probably just jealous. Let's go over to Goku's house and tell everyone the good news!"

"Okay," agreed Trunks totally forgetting about his little 'problem' with Chi Chi.

They arrived at Goku and Chi Chi's house soon after, they walked up to the door and Krillin knocked on it. Goku answered,

"What do you want?" Goku said coldly to Krillin, Krillin had completely forgotten about his 'incident' with Goku earlier that day.

"We're having a baby!" Trunks cut in before anyone could say anything else.

"Who's having a baby?" asked Chi Chi joining Goku at the doorstep,

"I am," stated Trunks. "Um...and with whom may I ask?" she asked Trunks angrily "It's bad enough you cheated on me with Krillin and Goku and now you've gotten someone pregnant!"

"What!" yelled Goku "I did no such thing with Trunks! And what's this about Trunks cheating on You!?"

"Um well you see..." Chi Chi began, when Gohan cut in

"See what did I tell you dad! Mum and Trunks were kissing this morning!"

"Keep out of this you little brat!" Goku yelled at him in a rage,

"Stop it, Stop it!" yelled Krillin "You going to give Trunks a miscarriage!"

Everyone was suddenly shocked into silence

"Your...your...the one who's pregnant?" Chi Chi stammered in shock,

"That's right," said Trunks blushing and looking at the ground. Goku scratched his head and one of his confused expressions crossed his face.

"Now even I know that that is impossible?" he said,

"Well actually it is possible," said Trunks and explained it all to them.

"Well that proves that you cheated on me then!" cried Chi Chi pushing past them and ran off into the woods. "Chi Chi wait!" called Goku but she didn't stop.

"I'll go after her," said Trunks,

"Like hell you will," said Goku, "I'm going after her, but don't worry I'll deal with you later," and gave Trunks an evil sideways glance as he took off.

Trunks gulped, now what was he gonna do?! Goku was heaps stronger than he was! He was going to get pulverized!

The stress was all too much for poor Trunks and he fainted.

Meanwhile, Chi Chi was still running blindly through the forest when she suddenly tripped and fell on top something. She lay there crying for a moment but suddenly gasped and jumped back in fright when the thing she had tripped over groaned and moved.

"Yumcha!" she said in surprise,

"Waaa...?" he groaned sitting up rubbing his head, "Oh hi Chi Chi, didn't you run off, and where is Trunks?"

"Trunks..."she sniffed, "He is having a baby with Krillin,"

Yumcha gave Chi Chi a puzzled look,

"Waaa...?"

Chi Chi sighed and explained the whole situation to him.

"Gee whiz!" said Yumcha "Now don't that beat all! Now Chi Chi it appears to me that you need some comforting," Chi Chi gazed into Yumcha's eyes and they began madly kissing. They were getting into quite a horizontal position when Goku found them

"WHAT THE FUCK??? CHI CHI YOU SLUT!!!" Goku roared.

"Yumcha how dare you?!"

"It... it's not what it looks like," Chi Chi said.

"Yeah right!" said Goku, "I don't have to put up with this anymore Chi Chi! It's over, we're finished!" and with that he punched Yumcha out and took off back to his house.

_To be continued!!!_

Well there you have it again for the week!

As you can see this fic is just getting weirder as it goes along. But don't dispair, there is still plenty to com so keep checking back!

I'll try to post about every Wednesday from now on. But if you still want to join the mailing list just let me know!


	4. The Fight

Hi!

Hear is part four of Trunks' Adventure!  
I am sorry that it's a bit later than expected but my computer has being playing up and wouldn't let me access the internet so I couldn't post this chapter until now.

Well that aside,

In this exciting chapter of TA Vegeta finally achieves his long term goal! (and it's probably partially what you would expect)

Goku is totally out of character because of Chi Chi's behaviours, is this the end of the happy couple?

Read on to find out!

**Part 4.**

_"The Fight"_

When Goku arrived back home Trunks had regained conciseness and he and Krillin were talking to Gohan. "Dad!" cried Gohan running over to him

"What happened?" Goku ignored Gohan and turned to Trunks

"Well I hope your happy now!" he said angrily, "Chi Chi and I have broken up," Gohan's mouth dropped open

"B...but..." he stammered "What's going to happen to me?" Goku just glared at him and said flatly

"I honestly don't care what happens to you. All I care about now is just how exactly I'm going to make Trunks pay!" Trunks stepped back and began whimpering,

"Now Goku," said Krillin trying to calm him down, "Don't do anything rash now,"

"Rash... rash! I'm not going to do anything rash! I'm just going to give him what he deserves," and with that he turned Super Saiyan and punched Trunks as hard as he could. Trunks went flying backwards through several trees before he landed on the ground. He just had time to open his eyes when Goku appeared from above and began pulverizing him into the ground.

Trunks was almost unconscious when someone appeared out of nowhere and smashed Goku in the face causing him to go flying sideways through some trees. Trunks looked up through blurry eyes at the bright yellow figure glowing before him. "It's okay Trunks, daddy's here,"

"Daddy," sobbed Trunks,

"What on Earth was Kakarott beating you up for?" Vegeta asked puzzled, "It's not exactly like him to do something like this,"

"He was trying to steal my wife, that's what he was doing! And now thanks to him Chi Chi and I have broken up!" came the very angry voice of Goku behind them.

"Is this true?" Vegeta asked Trunks glaring at him,

"Yes," said Trunks in a very small voice. "But I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm pregnant to Krillin now don't forget. I have new responsibilities,"

"Well I guess it was partly Yumcha's fault too," Goku said at last "And he did pay for it...Vegeta!!!" Goku suddenly jumped back in shock "You're a Super Saiyan too!" he exclaimed.

"Really?!" asked Vegeta reaching up to pull a piece of his hair down to look at it, "Hey your right!" he said excitedly, Vegeta placed his hands on his cheeks, tilted his head to the side and with sparkling eyes said in a teenage girl kinda way, "I have blond hair!" Goku gave him a puzzled look. "All my dreams have come true!" Vegeta continued, "I'm finally a blond!" Goku scratched his head,

"Are you actually telling me that the only reason you wanted to become a Super Saiyan was because you wanted to be blond!?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Vegeta, "Why else?" Goku sweat dropped and fell over anime style. "What?!" Vegeta demanded annoyed.

"Erm...Nothing," said Goku, "I'm just gonna go home now," and he left before he could reply.

Vegeta watched Goku go then turned and picked up Trunks "I think we should go home now," he said. On the way back to Capsule Corp. Vegeta and Trunks got into a conversation "You know you really shouldn't have done that with Chi Chi you know," said Vegeta "Just think of how poor Kakarott must be feeling right about now,"

"I know," mumbled Trunks as Vegeta landed at the front door and carried him inside. "I think I'll go over and see how he is," said Vegeta as he placed the mauled Trunks in his bed and headed off towards Goku's house.

Back in the forest, Chi Chi was kneeling beside the still unconscious Yumcha when she heard the soft sound of approaching hooves. She turned around just in time to behold a breathtaking sight. Piccolo was approaching riding a magnificent palomino stallion. She continued to watch in awe as the horse and rider made their way through the forest. Rays of soft sunlight shone through the openings in the forest canopy to shine around them giving them a mystical glow. Chi Chi saw in slow motion as Piccolo turned to face her. He came to an abrupt halt causing his cape that had been floating behind him in the breeze to settle down around his shoulders. He turned his horse and headed in her direction.

When Piccolo reached her, he dismounted. Chi Chi was completely lost in a daze. All she could think about was how dreamy and prince-like he looked. She stepped forward and fell into his arms with a sigh. "Whoa dude!" Piccolo said stepping back "Like I have personal space issues, like ya know, so could ya like back off a bit like!" Chi Chi stepped back heart broken

"I'm sorry," she sobbed "I've done it again,"

"Hey there cool it babe!" Piccolo said putting his arm over her shoulder "What's eating at ya?" Chi Chi explained her situation to Piccolo

"I just don't know what to do," she cried, "I really regret what I did to Goku... I just want him back!" she said with tears streaming down her cheeks "hmmm..." Piccolo thought for a moment "I think I have a plan,"

Meanwhile Vegeta had just arrived at Goku's house. He landed and spotted Gohan sitting out the front of the house on a log looking depressed. "What are you doing out here?" Vegeta asked him.

"Dad kicked me out of the house," said Gohan, "He said he didn't want anything around him that reminded him of my mum,"

"Oh I see," said Vegeta, "I think I'll go in and talk to him," and went inside. He found Goku sitting at the kitchen table. He had his face buried in his hands and was quietly sobbing. "Hi there," said Vegeta sitting next to him,

"Oh Vegeta!" Goku cried wrapping his arms around Vegeta's neck and burying his face into his shoulder. "There, there Kakarott, it's okay, don't cry," said Vegeta patting his back. "Look, let's go out fishing, that should make you feel better, what do you say?"

"Ok," sniffed Goku, rubbing his eyes, "I'll show you my favorite fishing spot,"

They got up and went outside, on their way they passed Gohan, "And don't even think of putting one foot inside my house or you won't live to regret it. Understand?!" Gohan fell backwards off the log he was sitting on and coward behind it whimpering.

"Kakarott must be really upset," thought Vegeta "He doesn't usually treat his little brat like that!"

Goku was still yelling at Gohan when Piccolo and Chi Chi arrived at their horse. Gohan looked at them puzzled for a moment then jumped up and ran over to them, "Mum, Piccolo! Are you to going to get married now?!" he asked excitedly.

"Don't be absurd!" growled Piccolo, "I'm here to help your mum and dad get back together,"

"Oh," said Gohan disappointed, then asked "How are you planning on doing that, dad's pretty pissed off,"

"Yeah!?" asked Goku,

"Well," said Piccolo, "Chi Chi has something she wants to say to you," said Piccolo turning to Goku, "It'd better be good!" said Goku putting his hands on his hips.

"Well," Chi Chi began, "I just wanted to say that I...I'm sorry," she sniffed and then seeing as Goku wasn't about to give in added "Plus who's going to cook for you?"

"She has got a point," said Goku scratching his head, "Hum... Okay I forgive you!" and they kissed and made up.

_To be continued...!_

Well there you have it for the week!

I hoped you liked it and as always I love to hear your reviews

Coming Next Week  
Trunks Begins to feel the effects of his pregnancy and so decides to go shopping to cheer her self up with disastrous results.


	5. Shopping Spree!

**Hi again peoples!**

Ok hear is Trunks 'Shopping Spree'!

I really do feel kind of bad for doing this to him, but it is how the story must go.

Thank you to those who have written reviews, and a note to (Tiffany), It had never actually occured to me to make trunks think he was going to loose his baby, I probably might have used it if i hadn't already written the next chapter before i read your review, but I don't think I could have made Trunks hate Goku like that. I don't think I could have managed something that serious, lol

Well anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

Jayne.

**Part 5.**

_**"Shopping Spree"**_

Two days later Trunks was feeling better from his ordeal so he got up and went into the kitchen where Bulma was cooking bacon and eggs for breakfast. He sat down at the table just as Bulma served him his food. Trunks looked down at his breakfast and immediately his stomach began to churn. The smell of the greasy fried food was too unbearable for the poor expectant mother's stomach and he quickly ran to the bathroom with his hand covering his mouth.

Vegeta, who was just entering the kitchen asked Bulma "What's wrong with your food now Woman?!" he demanded

"There's nothing wrong with my food Vegeta!" Bulma snapped, "Poor Trunks dear just has a little morning sickness, that's all,"

"Morning sickness?" asked Vegeta "What's that?" Bulma rolled her eyes

"You really are dim sometimes you know?" she sighed and as she wasn't in the mood to explain it all to him she just handed him a book. Vegeta looked at the book

"What on earth is this for?" he asked. Bulma sighed again

"It's called 'A Woman's Guide to Pregnancy'. Can't you read?"

"It's not my fault if I can't read you stupid language!" he said angrily,

"Fine!" yelled Bulma back "Go find someone else to explain it to you then!" she growled and walked away.

Trunks had just finished his spewing and was washing his hands. When he was finished he looked up in the mirror "Humm..." he thought, "My eye lashes are rather light, maybe I should go get them tinted?"

He went back out into the kitchen but as he found no one there he decided to go shopping.

When Trunks got to the mall he headed straight for the barbershop and went inside.

"What can I do for you today son?" asked the cheery man behind the counter.

"I'd like to get my eye lashes tinted," said Trunks casually. The man just blinked a couple of times then asked,

"Err...sorry what was that again?"

"I'd like to get my eyelashes tinted!" said Trunks getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry but we don't do that here," said the man a little disturbed, "Maybe you should go to the beauty salon, they do stuff like that there,"

"Oh ok!" said Trunks happily and skipped off.

The beauty salon was only two shops down and Trunks walked straight in.

"Hi there," said a bouncy looking teenager girl who was behind the counter, "What can I do for you?" she asked with a wink. Trunks blushed then told her proudly that he wanted to get his eyelashes tinted, "Ah...okay," said the girl a little confused "Come right though,"

Trunks was very happy with his eyelash tinting and thought that it made him look really beautiful. He was heading toward the food hall to get a bite to eat when he passed the chemist. In the window there was a sign that read 'Ear piercing, half price today' Trunks put his hands up to his ears and his eyes sparkled as he imagined himself with earrings. "I gotta get my ears pierced!" said Trunks and rushed into the shop.

Half an hour later Trunks walked out of the shop with his ears pierced. He continued on his way to the food hall when a familiar itch appeared, he stopped dead in his tracks "Oh No!" he thought, with all that had happened yesterday he had completely forgotten about his worms and that he was suppose to have taken the cure. He desperately looked around for something to do. There were people everywhere! _"Shit!"_ he thought. Then he noticed a sign pointing towards the toilets. He bolted over to them and ran in, he looked around and seeing as no one was about he turned round and began scratching up and down on the side of a basin. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Errk!" Trunks heard a very high-pitched shriek. He opened his eyes to see the girl that had been working in the hairdressers looking at him.

"Huh...?" said Trunks looking around then the cold feeling of panic ran up his spine as he realized that he had accidentally gone into the female toilets in his rush. He blushed and looked at the ground and quickly left, avoiding eye contact with the girl whom had backed herself into a corner.

Trunks was VERY hungry by now, don't forget that he hadn't eaten breakfast, so he once again headed to the food hall. This time he actually made it there without any distractions. He looked around at the various choices of food. His eyes lit up as he noticed a new place had opened up that served an all you can eat menu with a huge selection. He eagerly made his way up to the counter and paid for a plate. He stood there for a moment just admiring the selection of food then set to work on transferring as much of it as he could onto his plate. First he got fish then cheese then spaghetti then rice then pizza then stake then ice cream then meat balls, he was about to make a dive for the potatoes but he realized that his plate was already overflowing so he sat down. It took him approximately 5 whole seconds to eat his food then he went back for 2nds and 3rds and 4ths and so on up until his 23rd serve when he discovered that there wasn't any food left.

He looked around and suddenly noticed that quite a few people were staring at him so he put his plate down and sheepishly left.

He was on his way to the exit when he passed Supre'. "Oh! Look at all the pretty clothes!" he squealed and rushed in. He headed straight for a rack of tops with various things written on them. He tried lot's on but he found that he didn't fill the front of most of them. He began feeling very discouraged until he found a top that fitted perfectly. He even liked what it said on the front so he decided to ware it home.

He continued on his way to the exit when he passed the pet shop. He ran in and looked at the kittens and puppies "Awww...how cute!" he said cupping his hands together. He played with the kittens for about an hour until he was asked to leave by a staff member because he was scaring customers away and so he went home.

He landed outside the house and headed for the door. He soon found out that it was locked so he knocked. "I'll be right there!" called Bulma. As he was waiting he heard some crashing and then a loud bang and Vegeta scream before the door was finally opened. Bulma who already looked a bit worn out began to look even worse when she saw Trunks standing there with darkened eyelashes, his ears pierced and wearing...a pink top with 'Princess' printed on the front with silver glitter. "What in the hell have you been doing?!" she demanded. Trunks, not knowing what was wrong, just said that he had been to the shops.

"But...you...what?" was all she could manage before she fainted. Vegeta heard the thud as she hit the ground and came over

"What's the matter..." but he didn't finish when he saw Trunks "What in the world are you warring that for?!" he demanded "What!?" said Trunks "You were wearing pink when I first met you!"

"Yeah but that shirt wasn't tight and it didn't say 'Princess' did it did it!?" he stated.

"So?" said Trunks. Vegeta sighed,

"Look just go do something like take your antidote for your worm problem that you forgot to take before you left this morning Ok," he said.

"Ok," Trunks said still not really knowing what the problem was and went and took it.

And as always   
To be contuned!

Well I hope you all liked!

The next chapter is about half done at the moment, Trunks, Veg, Bulma and Krilling go to the beach and we begin to see some more serious aspects of Trunks' pregnancy, oh dear...   
Next chapter should be up before this time next week so I hope you'll come check it out!

Well I hope you all liked!

The next chapter is about half done at the moment, Trunks, Veg, Bulma and Krilling go to the beach.   
Next chapter should be up before this time next week so I hope you'll come check it out!


	6. Beach Trip…Bikini?

Well here is part 6 of TA :)

It's later than I thought cause I've had exams the last couple of weeks. Such a pain, I mean who really needs to know about 'correlation coefficents' and 'linea regression' really? REALLY?

Well I guess it's my own fault for going to uni in the first place but that's besided the point, so yeah...:)

I hope you like this chapter of TA and I also hope you write a review!

**Part 6.**

_**"Beach Trip...Bikini?"**_

2 weeks later

Bulma had noticed that all Trunks had been doing the last 2 weeks was hang around the house. So she suggested to Vegeta that seeing as it was Trunks birthday in a few weeks that he should take him shopping for an early birthday present, and that's how Trunks and Vegeta ended up at a car yard.

"Oh! Look at this one!" exclaimed Trunks pointing to a new VW Beetle.

"Um it's nice. I think..." said Vegeta who didn't really have much experience with buying cars, "I don't know about the colour though..." he said a little unsure.

"Oh but the colour's _peeerfect!" _exclaimed Trunks, "It matches my hair!"

"Okay, it's your car and if it's what you really want. I guess you can have it," said Vegeta.

"Thanks dad!" said Trunks giving him a hug.

Vegeta and Trunks arrived at the shops twenty minutes later. They got out of the car and walked into the mall. "What should we do first?" Trunks asked.

"Well we are going for that beach trip next week, maybe we should go buy some new swimmers?" Suggested Vegeta,

"Cool idea!" said Trunks getting excited, "Let's go!"

Trunks grabbed Vegeta by the wrist and took of dragging him behind. Trunks stopped outside Target, "Oh they have great swimmers here dad!" said Trunks still excited and darted into the shop. "Hum... now let me see..." said Trunks as he looked at the rows of stuff on the racks. "Ahh...this would be perfect for you dad!" said Trunks holding up some flouro green Speedo's.

"Erm...I think I'll look around a bit more," said Vegeta edging away.

"Oh he's so old fashioned," Trunks sighed putting them back. After they had looked through all the swimmers on display they headed to the fitting rooms. Trunks and Vegeta chose opposite rooms and went in. Not long afterward Trunks stepped out.

"C'mon dad! Hurry up!" said Trunks seeing as Vegeta wasn't out yet.

"I am not coming out warring this," answered Vegeta,

"Aww, come on dad, I want your opinion on this,"

"Fine," grumbled Vegeta and stepped out warring some board shorts. He looked up at Trunks and his mouth fell open. He proceeded to sweat drop and then fall over anime style.

"What?!" demanded Trunks,

"Erm..." said Vegeta getting up again "Your not seriously considering buying that are you?" he asked Trunks who was standing before him warring a blue bikini with white hibiscus flowers on it.

"Yeah..." said Trunks a bit offended, "What's wrong with?"

"Well...um...isn't it usually only females who ware that kinda stuff?" Vegeta asked.

"No!" said Trunks "It's really because you think it makes me look fat! Isn't it," he cried. Vegeta noticed that people were looking at them,

"No it's not that at all Trunks dear," he said quickly, "It looks wonderful on you. Take it and let's go,"

"Ok dad," said Trunks happy again. They got changed again and left.

They decided to go straight home after that so they went out into the car park. They were talking about how fun it was going to be at the beach when Trunks suddenly stopped mid sentence,

"Dude! Where's my car?!" he said looking at the empty space where his car had been.

"Where's your car dude?!" Vegeta replied starting to snigger.

"Dude it's not funny, where's my car?" said Trunks desperately,

"I dunno dude." said Vegeta then turned his head slightly to the right. "Oh dude there it is," he said pointing to Trunks car, which was in the next park

"Oh good," sighed Trunks, relieved and they got in and drove home.

"Did you get anything nice while you were out shopping?" asked Bulma when they got home.

"Sure did!" smiled Trunks "Dad got me a car and some swimmers for when we go on holidays!"

"That's nice dear," said Bulma "And it's good about the swimmers too because I've decided that we are going to leave for our holiday tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?!" squealed Trunks excitedly, "and I've also decided that you can bring one of your friends along with us,"

"Yay!" cried Trunks, "I'm gonna ask Krillin to come. I'll go ring him right away!"

The next day Krillin arrived at the house half an hour before they left. He packed his things into the car and they set off. Vegeta was driving even though it was Trunks' car because Trunks didn't know how. Bulma was in the front seat next to Vegeta and Trunks and Krillin were in the back.

"Can we put this tape in that I brought along?" asked Krillin hopefully.

"Absolutely not!" said Vegeta,

"Awww... come on daddy!" wined Trunks

"No!" said Vegeta "And don't call me that!"

"Pleeeease...?" wined Trunks and Krillin together,

"Yeah come on Vegeta," encouraged Bulma.

"Fine have it your way then!" he growled and snatched the tape off Krillin and put it in the cassette player.

The opening music started playing and then words began

"_You just walk in I make you smile..."_

Vegeta gave it an evil glare and lifted his lip in disgust

"What on earth is this rubbish?" he demanded

"It's Spice Girls dad!" said Trunks in a very matter-of-fact kinda way "Duh!"

"_Spice Girls...?"_ Thought Vegeta and was about to say something else when Trunks and Krillin began singing along to the chorus

"_Stop right now, thank you very much. I need_

_Somebody with a human touch..."_

But they didn't get to finish because Vegeta pulled the tape out and crushed it in his hand.

"Aww...Look at that! It broke. What a shame," said Vegeta in a very sarcastic voice, "Look's like you won't be able to listen to it anymore!"

"Your such a jerk dad!" said Trunks angrily and started crying. "Yeah your so mean," said Krillin and started crying too. Their crying got louder and louder and Bulma looked nervously at Vegeta who looked like he was about destroy something.

"It's okay boys, don't cry. We'll put the radio on instead alright?" she said quickly and turned it on.

"_Sweet Carolineeeeee..."_

"Err! Change the station! Change the station!" complained Trunks and Krillin.

"It's staying. I like it," said Vegeta sternly and that was the end of that.

"I'm bored!" Krillin told Trunks as they continued on.

"Me too," said Trunks they both thought for a moment "I know!" Trunks said suddenly "I'll give you a foot massage,"

"Okay," said Krillin and lifted up his foot. Trunks hadn't been massaging long when he suddenly grabbed Krillin's big toe,

"_This_ little piggy went to market!" he said wiggling it "And _this_ little piggy stayed home." He said wiggling his next toe then continuing on to the next said, "_This_ little piggy ate roast beef!" then he wiggled next forth toe and said "And _this_ little piggy had none," then he grabbed hold of his last toe "And _this_ little piggy went _wee-wee-wee-wee! _All the way home!" he said while tickling Krillin

"Ahh..." cried Krillin while laughing and squirming around on the back seat. Trunks kept on tickling him so Krillin started kicking to try and get him away, but accidentally kicked Trunks in the head.

"You did that on purpose!" cried Trunks accusingly

"No I didn't!" protested Krillin, and they began fighting.

"Shut up!" roared Vegeta "Or I'll pull over and make you!" Trunks and Krillin took no notice of him and continued to fight. "That's it!" he yelled and parked the car on the side of the road. Trunks and Krillin hadn't even noticed that they'd stopped when Vegeta opened the back door and pulled them both out the scruff of the neck and smacked them on the bum. "Now get back in the car and I don't wanna hear another word!" he roared.

Trunks and Krillin got back in the car and sat there in silence with their lips quivering, trying not to cry. _(Aww... poor things)_

"Now isn't this nice and peaceful?" Vegeta said happily.

After about half an hour Vegeta pulled over at McDonalds. "Time for lunch!" he said cheerfully

"Yay!" said Trunks and Krillin while jumping out of the car and running after Vegeta.

"Oh no," thought Bulma "Here we go,".

They joined the end of the queue, much to Vegeta's disgust. When it was finally there turn to be served Vegeta said, "I'll have 5 BigMac's, 6 McChicken Burgers, 3 Quarter Pounders, 20 chicken nuggets with spicy sauce, 2 Fish Burgers, 6 large fries and a large orange juice please."

"Okay..." said the person behind the counter "Would you like fries with that?"

"I ALREADY ORDERD FRIES!!" he yelled quite loudly "What's wrong with you stupid humans?!"

"I'm sorry," said the person cringing behind the counter. Vegeta turned to Trunks and Krillin.

"So what do you guys want?" he asked and all the surrounding people fell over anime style. The rest of them ordered and they went and sat down at a table and proceeded to scoff their food.

As they were eating they somehow managed to have a conversation between mouthfuls.

"Ya know," said Vegeta "The only thing that is really good about this pathetic planet is McDonalds,"

"Too right!" agreed Trunks and Krillin aiming for their next burger.

When they had finished lunch, which was the burgers plus more than 10 sundaes, they continued on their way to the beach.

It was about 5pm by the time they got to the beach. Vegeta stopped the car in front of the motel, got out and went into the reception. He came back out with the keys and Bulma noticed that there was black smoke coming out the door "What did you do this time Vegeta?" she asked worriedly,

"Nothing that fool didn't deserve, he tried to make me pay for Krillin as an adult!" he said.

"But I am an adult!" said Krillin offended,

"Who cares," said Vegeta "Let's just go to our room."

"Well at least the room's nice," said Bulma looking at the pink floral bed covers as the walked in. Vegeta just lifted his lip and said nothing.

"I get to be on top!" yelled Krillin,

"Hey no fair!" cried Trunks "I wanted to be on top! It's more fun!"

"Well I said first," mocked Krillin,

"Well I'm bigger!" protested Trunks,

"I'm older!" yelled Krillin.

"Enough!" yelled Vegeta, "Just play scissors, paper, rock or something!"

"Scissors, paper, rock!" said Trunks and Krillin in unison,

"Ha ha scissors cuts paper I win!" said Krillin and jumped up onto the top bunk bed.

_To be continued..._

Well there you have it peeps. Hope you liked!


	7. “RICHARD!”

Ok what can I say, poor Trunks...

Read on to find out why :)

**Part 7.**

_**"RICHARD!"**_

The next morning Trunks got up and walked into the kitchen where Vegeta was making a coffee. "Morning dad," said Trunks with a yawn, "Morning," said Vegeta turning around "T…T…Tr…Oh god," said Vegeta quickly covering his eyes and turning back around,

"What?!" demanded Trunks.

"You have um…" Vegeta stammered

"What?!" he demanded again

"You have err…" but poor Vegeta passed out from the shock. Annoyed, Trunks went and woke Krillin, who was still sleeping up.

"Err… what?" said Krillin sitting up and rubbing his eyes then he looked at Trunks "Dude!" he said staring at him with his mouth open and began to drool "You have boobs," said Krillin dreamily. "What?!" said Trunks looking down at his bare chest

"Well so I do!" said Trunks then noticing that Krillin was still staring at him quickly covered himself with a sheet and slapped Krillin on the cheek "How dare you!" he yelled then ran into the bathroom.

"You know it's a good thing that I ended up getting this bikini," smiled Trunks as the four of them made their way to the beach. "Yeah totally," mumbled Vegeta_ "My son looks like a woman!"_ was what he was thinking.

They soon found a good spot on the beach to put their stuff and Vegeta and Krillin began running down to the water, "Hey aren't you coming?" asked Krillin to Trunks.

"No I think I'll work on my tan for a while first," he said,

"Yeah me too," said Bulma,

"Oh okay then," said Krillin and he and Vegeta went into the water.

Trunks and Bulma hadn't been sun baking long when Trunks heard a voice from above, "Hey there babe!" said a very masculine voice.

"_Huh?"_ thought Trunks and he look up to see two good-looking lifeguards looking down at him. "Who are you?" he asked,

"I'm Vinnie and this is my mate Josh," smiled one of the guys,

"Hi I'm Trunks and this is my mum Bulma he said pointing to Bulma who was asleep,"

"Well anyway," said Vinnie "How would you like me to buy you an ice-cream?"

"Sure!" smiled Trunks excitedly, he loved ice cream.

"Great!" said Vinnie and they walked over to the surf club.

"I'll have three ice creams Reece," said Josh to the guy behind the counter,

"There you go," said Reece handing them over to Trunks who ate them all in one mouth full.

"Err…?" Though Vinnie and Josh but then Vinnie saw his chance and grabbed Trunks and began kissing him. Trunks who was awfully scared pushed him away sending him flying through the pool table

"What did you do that for?!" yelled Josh,

"How dear you kiss a pregnant man!" yelled Trunks to Vinnie ignoring Josh.

"Your…Your…a guy?!" stammered Vinnie,

"Of course I am can't you see that for yourself!?" Trunks yelled. Both guys looked at Trunks then looked lower and noticed his 'bulge'

"Ahh!!!" they both cried and ran away with their hands in the air. _"Fools,"_ thought Trunks and went back out to find Bulma again.

That night they were all sitting around the motel room talking about Trunks' baby to be when Trunks suddenly thought of something, "Hey mum and dad?" he asked "When exactly were you planning on 'making' me?"

"Oh no!" said Bulma, "I'd almost forgotten about that! We better do it soon Vegeta or Trunks might not be born at all!"

"For once your right woman!" said Vegeta,

"We must get started right away!"

"Right!" said Bulma and they started kissing,

"Whoa!!!" cried Krillin,

"I didn't mean right here and now!" said Trunks freaking out, "I don't want to witness my creation!"

"And I don't want to either," agreed Krillin.

"You never know Trunks, you might find it entertaining," said Bulma.

"Mum!" cried Trunks and ran out of the room,

"What about you," said Vegeta to Krillin raising an eyebrow, "Nooooo!!!" cried Krillin and ran off out of the room too.

"Well that was an easy way to get rid of them," said Vegeta,

"I know, I really am such a genius," said Bulma.

Outside Trunks and Krillin were still recovering, "Where are we suppose to sleep tonight?" whined Krillin, "I am NOT going back in there!"

"Me either," agreed Trunks, "Maybe we should get our own room," suggested Trunks,

"Yeah!" said Krillin excitedly,

"With separate beds," added Trunks sternly,

"Oh ok," said Krillin looking at the ground. So Trunks and Krillin got another room.

The next morning…

Trunks was the first to wake up and decided he needed to pee. He got up and went into the bathroom and pulled down his 'trunks'

There was suddenly a blood curdling scream of "RICHARD!!!" and Trunks came flying out of the bathroom and began ripping his bed apart "Richard! Richard! Where are you?!" Trunks cried with tears streaming down his face.

Krillin, who had been woken up, along with everyone else who was staying at the motel, looked over to Trunks who was still bending over his bed. "That's one fine ass you have their Trunks," he said drooling once again. He then remembered that Trunks had just been screaming, so he asked him what the matter was. "Richard's gone!" Trunks sobbed

"Richard?" asked Krillin "Who's that?"

Trunks realizing that his 'trunks' were still around his ankles pulled them up before turning around. "Richard is my…was my…um…" Trunks looked down.

"Ohh…" said Krillin slowly "What happened to him?" he asked, "You weren't sleeping with a knife were you?"

"Krillin," said Trunks "I'm not a retard like you,"

"Oh that's right!" said Krillin, "Hey I just thought of something,"

"What?" asked Trunks, "Maybe it has something to do with you being pregnant,"

"Your probably right," agreed Trunks, "We should go talk to my mum. She might know what's happening to me,"

"Good idea," said Krillin forgetting the reason why they weren't in the same motel room as Bulma and Vegeta any more.

"Mum! Dad!" cried Trunks banging on their motel room door. Unfortunately he hit it a little too hard and broke it down. Trunks looked at his mum and dad and to his horror saw them lying in bed next to each other wearing nothing "AHHHHH!!!" he cried shielding his eyes. He turned around to get away but Krillin who was still staring a Bulma and Vegeta was in his way and he tripped over him. Trunks landed on top of Krillin squashing him,

"Hey Bro get off me!" said Krillin annoyed "I told you I have to be on top or I'll get squashed,"

"Krillin you're a disgusting freak!" said Trunks who was getting pissed off.

"What did you want Trunks?" asked Bulma, who was actually wearing clothes, got out of bed and walked over to him.

"Richard's Gone!" wailed Trunks,

"Richard?" questioned Bulma.

"His guy part," said Krillin running over to the bed where Vegeta was still lying and jumping in next to him "Brrr… It's cold it out there when your only warring boxers," exclaimed Krillin snuggling up to Vegeta in an effort to get warm again, "Body heat is good," he smiled "Your so warm." Krillin looked up at Vegeta happily but his smile soon changed to one of fear when he saw the enraged look of anger of Vegeta's face. "Ahhh!" Krillin cried as he was sent flying through the air,

"Get your filthy hands off my naked body!" Vegeta yelled.

"Goku doesn't mind," sobbed Krillin who had landed on the floor after smashing into the wall. Vegeta glared at him again so he shut up.

"Hello?" said Trunks "Am I invisible or something?!" Bulma looked back at Trunks

"Well it was kinda expected dear," she said calmly "You are having a baby you know,"

"But…But…?" said Trunks in a high pitched voice, "What! Not my voice too?!" he cried "I sound like a girl!"

"Well I guess you'll just have to face the fact now Trunks," said Bulma, "Your now completely female!"

_To be continued!_

Like I said, poor Trunks, but it had to be done, it is how the story goes.  
I hope you don't hate me too much and comeback to see what happens next!


	8. The Sludge Strikes Back

Hi Again,

Sorry for the delay in putting up this chapter... But it's her now so be happy:D

**Part 8.**

_**"The Sludge Strikes Back"**_

The words struck Trunks like a brick in the face and _'she'_ began crying. "I don't wanna be a girl!" Trunks cried.

"There, there Trunks, don't cry," said Bulma patting her on the back, "Being female isn't all that bad,"

"Really," asked Trunks rubbing her eyes and looking up at her mum.

"Sure," said Bulma, "And I'll tell you what. When we get home I'll take you shopping for new clothes!"

"Really?" asked Trunks,

"Sure," said Bulma.

"Um, maybe you should get him a bra too," suggested Krillin, "Good idea," said Bulma, "But don't forget! Trunks is a she now,"

They headed home the next day. "I'm bored," sighed Krillin

"Me too," said Trunks. They stared out the window for a few minutes when suddenly Krillin said,

"I know! We can sing 100 bottles of beer on the wall!"

"Good idea!" said Trunks excitedly and they began to sing

"A hundred bottles of beer on the wall, a hundred bottles of beer. You take one and pass it around, 99 bottles of beer on the wall. 99 bottles of beer on the wall…" Vegeta saw where this was heading and decided to put an immediate stop to it.

"Stop this nonsense!" he yelled turning to glare at them. In the split second his eyes were off the road however, a kangaroo jumped in front of the car and by the time Vegeta looked back, even with his superior senesces, it was too late to avoid hitting it.

Vegeta quickly jumped out of the car and rushed over to the kangaroo, which was now lying in the middle of the road. "The poor thing!" Vegeta wailed, "I hope it's alright!"

"Yummy! Road kill!" squealed Trunks who also ran over to the kangaroo.

"How dare you! It's your fault it's dead!" yelled Vegeta. Vegeta turned his head back to the animal as he heard a noise. "It's still alive! Quick! Get a senzu bean! We can still save it!"

"But I don't have one," said Trunks

"In my doctors bag! It's in the boot! Quick!"

Trunks quickly ran back to the car. As she got closer she could hear Krillin still singing

"…84 bottles of beer on the wall, 84 bottles of beer..." Trunks just ignored Krillin and ran to the boot of the car. Upon opening it she began rummaging around through the luggage in search of Vegeta's bag. Trunks found the bag but as she lifted it out a big spider crawled over it and onto her hand. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she cried shooting a Ki blast at it destroying it as well as singeing her hand. "Ahhhhh!" cried Trunks again, this time upset because her fingernails were all ruined.

"Hurry with that bean," cried Vegeta, "Skippy's here is almost gone!"

"_Skippy?"_ thought Trunks as she ran back over to the kangaroo where Bulma was standing and Vegeta was kneeling besides the Kangaroo.

Trunks gave the senzu to Vegeta who then gave it to the kangaroo. Vegeta held his breath as the kangaroo just lay there for a moment but sighed with relief when it suddenly jumped to its feet. "Skippy! You're okay!" cried Vegeta happily, Trunks smiled too for Vegeta's sake even though he was still a bit upset that he didn't end up getting any food.

Skippy turned and looked at Vegeta, "nuhk nuhk nuhk," it went making friendly kangaroo sounds (AN: Hey that's as close as I could get to what kangaroos sound like it's not like they have a definite name for the sound they make but anyway…)

Vegeta smiled again "No problem," he said and gave it a hug then waved goodbye as he watched it go. Trunks and Bulma exchanged disturbed looks but decided not to comment. They then walked back to the car and got in

" 63 bottles of beer on the wall…" Krillin was still singing. So instead of arguing and threatening for a change Vegeta just got some masking tape and stuck it over his mouth so Krillin just hummed the rest of it.

After they had been traveling about 2 hours they arrived at a small town and decided to stop for petrol. While Vegeta was filling the car up the rest of them went inside get snacks and go to the toilet. Trunks, without thinking, and Krillin went into the Men's and Bulma went off to the Ladies. When they got in Trunks and Krillin realized that there was only one cubicle. "I really have to go," wailed Trunks to Krillin "Can I go first?"

"Okay fine," said Krillin and let her go.

While Krillin was waiting for Trunks he was admiring himself in the mirror. Suddenly he heard some strained grunting noises then splattering and splashing noises. "What the…?" thought Krillin, then was nearly sick as a horrid smell wafted his way.

"Ah much better," sighed Trunks as she came out. "That one was brewing in there for a while!"

"Er, yeah, sure," said Krillin before walking in and closing the door.

Krillin pulled down his pants and sat down, as he too needed to shit. As he sat he down he felt a familiar feeling, only this time it was warm. He had only felt this feeling once before and that was only a few weeks ago in the woods. "Oh…No…" thought Krillin with a sinking felling. He got up and looked at the seat to find Trunks' splattered shit all over it.

"AHHHHHH!" cried Krillin kicking the toilet door down almost knocking Trunks out who was still washing her hands. "Look at this," he roared turning around and pointing to his butt. "Oh," said Trunks

"OH!" yelled Krillin, "OH! Is that all you can say? I have your shit all over my ass! And all you can say is 'OH!'" Trunks just looked at the ground "And how did you manage to get shit all over the seat anyway?" asked Krillin.

"Well I didn't want to get any germs so I hovered over the seat instead of actually sitting on it. If you look carefully it's actually on the walls as well,"

"Well why didn't you wipe it away?" asked Krillin angrily,

"Well it was gross," said Trunks defensively "I didn't wanna touch it!"

"Well either did my ass!" yelled Krillin

"Well you should look where you're putting you ass then!" said Trunks and walked out into the servo slamming the door behind her.

"Idiot," said Trunks, the looked up and noticed that everyone in the servo was looking at her. "Heh," said Trunks going bright red and quickly dashed back to the car.

It was a while before Krillin got back to the car. When he finally did he got in slammed the door behind him. Bulma was about to yell at him for being late and for slamming the door when she was suddenly hit by the smell. "What the hell have you been doing!" she demanded.

"Cleaning your daughter's shit off the toilet seat so I could shit," shot back Krillin angrily

"Well I refuse to sit in a car that smells like shit so get out!" she yelled.

"Well it's not my fault," protested Krillin.

"Well the both of you get out then," said Bulma.

"But how do we get home?" they wined.

"You can both ride on the roof racks," said Vegeta and that was that.

Once they were on the road again Trunks and Krillin didn't talk to each other for ages. "I'm sorry about the whole shit thing," said Trunks finally "Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah sure bro," said Krillin with a happy smile and the hugged and made up.

While they were still hugging the car suddenly hit a bump and they went flying off the front of the car, rolled down the bonnet and landed on the road in front of the car and were run over.

TBC!

The next chapter will be up soon so keep your eye out for it!


	9. Party!

And hear you have part 9!

Have fun reading and let me know what you think!

**Part 9. **

**_"Party!"_**

"What the hell!" said Vegeta and Bulma to each other after witnessing the site of Krillin and Trunks in each other arms roll over the windscreen. They looked out the back window to find the sudden stop and the fact that they had been run over hadn't done them much good as they were just lying there.

"Err…what were they doing?" Vegeta asked Bulma. But Bulma didn't reply as she was in a bit of a state after witnessing her daughter in Krillin's arms and was just rocking back and forward chanting

"I'm just dreaming, I'm just dreaming…" with her hands over her eyes.

"I think they ate too many red lollies," stated Vegeta getting out of the car with a fire hydrant and began hosing them.

"Hey what are you doing?" protested Krillin

"Isn't the question more what were you doing to my daughter!" yelled Vegeta back at Krillin then to Trunks he said "And it doesn't look like you were resisting either,"

"But daddy!" cried Trunks, as Vegeta picked Krillin up by the scruff of the neck and looked as though he was about to begin pounding him.

"STOP!" cried Trunks again standing up "We were only hugging to make up after our fight!"

"Oh," said Vegeta putting the trembling Krillin back down. As soon as his feet hit the ground Krillin quickly scrambled over to Trunks and hid behind her legs. "Well you better go tell poor Bulma that," said Vegeta. "Look at the state that she's in," he said pointing to the car.

"Okay," they both agreed, and seeing as Krillin didn't smell anymore they were allowed to ride in the car for the remainder of the trip home.

After they had been home for a few days Bulma asked Trunks if she wanted to have a party for her birthday the following week.

"Sure do!" smiled Trunks "I'll invite everyone I know. Besides, I really need to let them know about my new er…look,"

"Yes," agreed Bulma "I'll ring and tell everyone about it today, okay?"

"Yay!" exclaimed Trunks excitedly, "But I'll need to get a party dress. Will you come with me?"

"Do you really need to ask?" asked Bulma and they left straight away.

They arrived at the shops soon after (here we go again sigh hehe) and went straight to Hiltons.

"Awww! Mummy look at this one!" Trunks squealed excitedly holding up a pink dress. It had frilly drop shoulders and went in at the sides to the waist where it then flared out 'really' wide. "Oh I think it's adorable Trunks!" agreed Bulma and they went to the fitting rooms.

Trunks ended up getting the dress and they went to get lunch. On the way they passed the same beauty saloon where Trunks had gotten her eyelashes tinted. "Hey, mummy," said Trunks with a grin, "Do you think I could get my hair streaked?"

Well I don't see why not," smiled Bulma back.

"I'd like to get my hair streaked," Trunks told the girl behind the counter, "Sure," she said then asked Trunks her name.

"Trunks," she replied. The girl looked at the name she had written on the paper for a moment then looked back at Trunks in a funny way,

"Were you in here the other week?" she asked slowly,

"Sure was," said Trunks "I got my eyelashes tinted," she said battering them at her.

"But um…correct me if I'm wrong but weren't you a guy then?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, but you know, people change," said Trunks.

"Eh he he…sure," said the girl, "Um right this way," and she lead him to a seat.

"Wow those blond streaks look awesome!" stated Bulma as they headed home.

"You think?" blushed Trunks

"Sure," said the proud mother; "Maybe I should talk Vegeta into getting some,"

"Yeah!" agreed Trunks

As you would have probable already guessed Vegeta wouldn't agree to getting his hair streaked, his excuse being that if they wanted him to have blond hair he could now 'quite easily' (he emphasized that part) turn into a Super Saiyan.

Trunks' Birthday

Trunks work up early, around 6:30am on her birthday and barged into her mum and dads room. She jumped up on the bed yelling "Mummy, daddy it's my birthday, it's my birthday!"

"Cut that out boy!" said an annoyed Vegeta,

"But I'm not a boy," Trunks began sniffing,

"Fine then. Cut that out GIRL," he said,

"Oh but daddy," said Trunks jumping off the bed.

"Look your guests are going to be here at 10 o'clock. Quick, go get ready," said Vegeta pretending to sound really excited.

"Oh yeah I better!" said Trunks and took off back to her room.

"Silly child," sighed Vegeta, you wouldn't think she's going to be a mother in 8 months!"

"I know," sighed Bulma.

10 o'clock

There was a knock at the door and Trunks ran to it excitedly and flung it open to find Goku, Chi Chi and Gohan standing there. "Hi!" she beamed,

"Um…who are you?" they asked the pretty girl with lavender and blond hair in a pink dress at the door.

"It's me, Trunks," she said wondering what their problem was for a moment before saying "Oh! Didn't mum tell you? I turned female, something to do with the worms and becoming pregnant and all. Anyway come in, you're the first ones here!" and the still stunned family walked in.

Almost all the DBZ characters showed up for Trunks' birthday party. And almost all had similar reactions to Trunks' new look.

The exception was Yumcha who was late. It was already dark by the time he showed up and no one actually greeted him and told him about Trunks. Yumcha was happily socializing around outside where the party had now moved. He had been talking with Goku about nothing particularly important when he went to get himself another drink. On his way he spotted the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had short lavender coloured hair that looked a bit like Trunks' he thought, but pushed the thought aside as he walked over to her.

"Hey there babe," he said to he smoothly standing right in front to her.

"Um…Hi Yumcha," said Trunks taking a step back but realizing she was backed up against the side of a building.

"So you know my name?" he said leaning forward.

"Er…could you stand back a bit please," said Trunks nervously who was now pressed right up against the wall. "Hey! What are you doing!" she cried as Yumcha tried to kiss her.

Suddenly Yumcha felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he turned around to find Krillin standing behind him but he only saw him for a second before a fist connected with his face and he was sent flying through the air and landed on one of the tables unconscious.

"You saved me!" cried Trunks bending down and wrapping her arms around Krillin. She then stood up still hugging Krillin swinging him from side to side. Krillin's face went read as he realized that lot's of people were watching them.

"Er…ahh… Trunks could you please put me down?" asked Krillin.

"Why?" asked Trunks who then opened her eyes and also noticed all the people giving them funny looks, "Heh," said Trunks blushing and placing Krillin back on the ground. "I think I'll er go back inside now," she said.

"Damn that was embarrassing," thought Trunks as she walked back inside. All of a sudden Trunks' half-closed eyes went wide open. "Nooooo!" she cried "NOOOOOO!" and fell to her knees and began wailing Sailor Moon style.

"What is it?" asked Bulma worriedly who had just been in the next room flirting with Piccolo.

"My…sniff…my…sniff…my butt's itchy AGAIN!" wailed Trunks in despair.

"On no, not again," sighed Bulma, "Can't it wait. I was kinda busy," she said smiling at Piccolo.

"What's the matter?" asked Krillin who came running in after hearing Trunks crying.

"He's butt is itchy again," said Piccolo

"Her," corrected Bulma, then to Krillin, "She'll need some more mushrooms,"

"I'll get them," offered Piccolo.

"No Krillin will," ordered Bulma "I'll have to get the other ingredients ready and you can help me. Plus I don't want to leave Krillin alone with Trunks."

"Hey!" protested Krillin, "It's not like she's unconscious or anything," he said

"KRILLIN!" yelled Bulma at the top of her lungs and Krillin was gone at a speed that even Goku or Vegeta couldn't follow.

TBC

Will Krillin find the mushrooms!


	10. Krillin Frog…?

Ok, Here is part 10 ya! Enjoy!

**Part 10. **

**_"Krillin Frog…?"_**

"Why do I have to get the stupid mushrooms," grumbled Krillin to himself as he flew over the forest. "I mean, I don't even know what they look like or what they're called!" he stopped midair to think for a moment. "Well let's see. Trunks got them confused with magic mushrooms so they must sound like magic hum…. Oh I know I'll go find Ginyu Frog and ask him!" Krillin smiled to himself "I'm just too smart for myself sometimes," he grinned.

It didn't take Krillin long to find Ginyu frog. "Hi!" said Krillin as he landed besides him.

"Ribbit…?" said Ginyu frog surprised.

"I really need your help," said Krillin "Bulma asked me to get some mushrooms for Trunks. I'm not sure what there called but I know the sound like Magic mushrooms and they're for Trunks'."

"He must mean Lagic mushrooms," thought Ginyu frog, "But hey! As if I'm going to do what he says. I only answer to Chi Chi, not this little bald fool and especially not that screechy blue haired twit either. No I'll find them some mushrooms all right hehehe…" and Ginyu frog hopped off with Krillin following behind.

They hadn't gone far when Ginyu frog suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh my god!" he cried in his thought's "I can't believe it! I've been looking for these mushrooms since I got to this planet. They're the most super special, super rare mushrooms in the universe and I found them!" Ginyu frog smirked "Hehehe, and there's even a human here now hehehe," and with that he ate the mushroom.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Krillin

"Hehehe…" said Ginyu frog "Now your mine. Chaaaaange NOW!" and there was a blinding yellow light.

When the light had subsided Krillin found himself in the body of a frog.

"What? NO! What have you done to me!" he cried looking at the image of himself that was now Captain Ginyu.

"Hahaha!" he laughed, "I have waited years for this!"

"But how did you talk?" asked Krillin "How am I talking now?"

"Those mushrooms I just ate are called Capilon mushrooms and when they are eaten by an animal it allows them to be to talk for a short amount of time. And I'd say," he said putting his hand under his chin to think, "That you only have approximately 10 minuets of talk time left buddy so do as you like I'm going to find Chi Chi, buh bye." He turned to leave

"No!" cried Krillin grabbing onto Ginyu's leg "Don't leave me. I'm afraid of been left alone in the dark!"

Ginyu tried to shake him off but with no luck,

"Fine," he finally gave in, "By the time we get there you won't be able to talk anymore anyway. Not that you could do much anyway," he added with a smirk and off they went.

By the time they got back to the party practically everyone was pretty much smashed. Piccolo, Vegeta, Mr. Popo, Chiaotzu and Gohan were dancing and singing along to Steps song 5,6,7,8.

Goku, Chi Chi, Tien and Bulma were having a very in depth conversation about Pineapples. Kame, Korin, Oolong and Yarjirobi were also having an interesting conversation about how good Vegeta's body looks when he dances. Master Roshi was crawling around looking up people's skirts and dresses, however soon stopped when he accidentally looked up Ox Kings Kilt and got a nasty surprise.

Puar was spiking the punch (Which was the main reason everyone was so drunk in the first place) and Yumcha was still lying on the table unconscious.

"Hehehe…great party ya got here," smirked Ginyu Krillin. He looked around until he spotted Chi Chi "Heh, and there's my target," he said "and she's even more beautiful seeing her at eye level,"

"Oh no!" thought Krillin frog as Ginyu Krillin walked away, "Ginyu likes Chi Chi! Oh my god I have to save her!"

Ginyu Krillin proceeded towards Chi Chi

"Hey there Babe," he said slipping his hand around her waist and pulled her down into a passionate kiss.

"Oh so it's a free for all!" exclaimed Tien excitedly and pranced over to the still unconscious Yumcha.

"Hey!" said Goku when he suddenly realised what was happening after several minuets of just staring at them.

Chi Chi pushed him away before Goku actually reacted and told, who she thought was Krillin, that she only loved Goku.

"Well then," smirked Ginyu Krillin "I know how to fix that problem."

Krillin Frog seeing his chance prepared himself to jump in the way of the beam that was to appear. "Change now!" said Ginyu and Krillin jumped just in time and was changed back to his own body. _"What the! Not again!"_ thought Ginyu who was now a frog again and quickly hopped off in the confusion before anyone noticed him again.

"Dude I think I've had too much to drink," thought Goku still blinking from the bright light.

"Yay! I'm me again!" sung Krillin,

"What do you mean?" asked Bulma who was standing behind him. "Anyway," she continued not bothering to wait for an answer "Did you get the mushrooms?"

"Uh?" said Krillin looking through his pockets and found the mushrooms that he has collected before he had switched. "Here," he said handing them to Bulma and she walked inside.

Bulma made up the mixture for Trunks and gave it to her. Trunks quickly sculled the mixture then sighed with relief as her butt immediately began to decrease its itching.

"Well anyway I'm going to get back to what I was doing," said Bulma and went off hand in hand with Piccolo.

"I really hope that your dad doesn't see that Trunks," said Krillin as he watched Bulma and Piccolo. "I'm really not in the mood for a 500 page long fight scene,"

"Yeah I'll say," agreed Trunks "Let's go out side and distract him until we know it's safe,"

Krillin agreed that it was a good idea as long as it didn't involve him having to do anything kinky with Vegeta.

They found Vegeta surrounded by Kame, Korin, Oolong and Yarjirobi who were kissing his feet and sucking his 'toes'. Surprisingly Vegeta wasn't objecting to the attention. In fact he was actually grinning.

Trunks looked at him in horror "DAD! Ewww!" she cried in despair. Seeing as Vegeta wasn't taking any notice of her she turned to Krillin "Do something!" she cried hysterically.

"Like what?" asked Krillin

"I dunno? Anything!" cried Trunks. Krillin observed the situation then suddenly ran up and head butted Vegeta up the ass.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" roared Vegeta in rage "What the hell are sticking your head up my ass for you stupid baled midget! Do you realize how much that stings," He was about to show Krillin how it felt with his foot when Trunks came to his rescue.

"No Daddy! You can't kill the father of my child! I love him!" and Trunks grabbed Krillin and began kissing him.

"Get the hell away from my daughter!" yelled Vegeta trying to pull the two lovers apart. But instead of succeeding in getting them apart Krillin just threw Trunks on the ground and began thrusting against her doggy style. This was just too much for the poor Saiyan Prince and he passed out cold on the ground.

"Mission accomplished," said Trunks getting back up and fixing her dress. She looked back down at Krillin to see why he wasn't getting up but quickly got disturbed when she saw the huge grin on Krillin's face and that he was beaconing her to come back for more.

"What hell is wrong with you! You freak!" said Trunks scaredly "Well you started it Trunksie dear," purred Krillin

"It was part of the plan to distract my father you stupid, dense, irritating, beast of burden!"

"Oh…ummm…yes…well…Anyway sorry Trunks," said Krillin going red then purple then blue.

"Ah forget it," said Trunks helping Krillin up.

Next they had to decide what to do with the now unconscious Vegeta before his admirers who were enclosing on him did anything to his body as Yarjirobi was already…

Trunks quickly picked Vegeta up over her shoulder and began running with Krillin following. As she was running Trunks quickly looked behind her to see where the others had gone when she ran straight into Yumcha who had just recovered consciousness and was walking around still dazed. The impact of Trunks crashing into him however caused him to fall over and was knocked out yet again. Trunks also fell in a tangled mess on Yamaha along with Vegeta and Krillin, who had been running right behind her. Trunks struggled for a moment but couldn't get up

"Here grab my hand," said Krillin who had already gotten up. Trunks reached out and grabbed Krillin's hand

"Err…That's not his hand," half moaned Vegeta who had suddenly been stimulated back into consciousness.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cried Trunks in utter despair letting go of the now growing appendage she had hold of.

"Hey I never said to let go!" said Vegeta pouting. Trunks just looked at him horrified

"But I'm your daughter daddy!" cried Trunks

"Hey when's it my turn!" complained Krillin slightly jealous.

"Ok this is just getting too weird…" said Trunks getting up, on her own this time, "So I'm just going to leave now, see you in the morning."

So Trunks left the partiers to their own devices and went to bed.

TBC!

Poor Yamcha, He just can't stay awake! Read and Review as you please!


	11. He’s… Nesting?

Mornings after a bigh night are usually bad as it is but when you're a DBZ character in TA you know it's going to be a shocker!

Happy Reading!

**Part 11.**

**_"He's… Nesting?"_**

The next day Trunks awoke with a start to a blood-curdling scream followed by an even more feminine screech. Trunks groaned and rolled over then let out another screech to match the earlier ones as she found Krillin curled up next to her.

"GET OUT OF MY BED!" Trunks roared and kicked the still mostly asleep Krillin flying through her bedroom wall. Trunks let out an agitated sigh then fell over anime style in shock as she beheld the sight of Bulma and Piccolo, through the new hole in the wall, standing naked on either side of a bed wide eyed in shock at each other.

"Oh so that's what you look like naked," said Krillin thoughtfully looking up at Piccolo from the pile of rubble that used to the wall.

"Huh…?" said Piccolo dumbfounded, then looked down at himself and realized that he was naked. "HEY! That's just not cool man!" he said grabbing his cape up off the floor, wrapping it around his waist to cover himself before taking off with a crash through the ceiling.

Krillin watched Piccolo fly away then seemed to remember Bulma and turned to face her. He soon realized his mistake but a bit too late as she screamed and kicked him back through the hole in the wall that he had just come through, and through the wall on the other side of Trunks' room.

This time Krillin found himself in Vegeta's lap. Vegeta was sitting on a throne before a mass of worshipping followers (his dream come true). Kame, Master Roshi, Korin, Yumcha, Ox King, Gohan, Mr. Popo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Goku, Oolong, Yarjirobi and Ginyu Frog looked up at the fiend who had disturbed their master.

"Seize him!" ordered Vegeta and Krillin watched in horror as his 'friends' looked at him with maddened red eyes and began advancing on him.

Krillin was so scared that he shat himself on Vegeta's lap than scrambled away.

"Seize him, SEIZE! HIM!" ordered Vegeta again, this time in a real rage. His minions trudged off in pursuit of Krillin. However, Vegeta called back Oolong, seeing as he was a pig an all, to 'clean' him up.

Krillin was squealing as he ran down the hall away from his predators when he bumped into Chi Chi who was coming to find out what all the noise was about.

"Save me, save me!" pleaded Krillin, "They're going to EAT ME!" hiding behind Chi Chi's dress. Chi Chi looked at the army of zombies

"GOKU! GOHAN! Stop this right now!" she demanded. At that point Goku and Gohan simultaneously snapped out of their trance like state and realized what was happening. They both powered up and attacked their zombied friends until they were all knocked out of their trances and out of consciousness.

"Thank you, thank you!" cried Krillin running out from behind Chi Chi and grabbing both Goku and Gohan in a hug.

"That's okay man," said Goku. "You can pay me back later if you know what I mean," he added with a wink and Krillin, catching on, grinned back and gave a small nod. Gohan looked from his father to Krillin then whined that he had helped too so Krillin said he would 'reward' him too.

"Oh and Krillin, One other thing man," said Goku quietly

"Yeah bro?" said Krillin raising an eyebrow,

"Would you mind putting some clothes on dude. You're kinda insulting yourself running round showing that little thing of yours off,"

"Hey, it's perfectly natural for my height," said Krillin rather matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," said Goku giving him a slap on the rear as he and Gohan gave each other knowing looks.

Piccolo was feeling totally freaked as he flew away from capsule corp. He had no idea how he had ended up naked next to that loud screechy woman. He shook his head and tried not to think about it, all he knew is that he had this incredible urge to gather twigs and sticks so with another burst of energy he took off in search.

Back at capsule corp. Bulma was yelling at Vegeta for taking control of everybody.

"It's not my fault woman," he insisted "They wanted a leader so I just rose up to take my place!"

"Do you honestly think that Goku would willingly bow before you?" Bulma asked "Or that Oolong would um…" she looked at Oolong who was curled up on the ground rocking back ad forward with the smell of shit still penetrating from him.

"Well he shouldn't have followed me round all night if he didn't want to commit to anything," Vegeta scowled and stormed off to his room.

"I don't think I'll ever understand that man's fetishes," Bulma sighed looking at the ceiling. Turning to Trunks, who was surveying the damage to her bedroom walls, she said "I really think I should go find Piccolo and sort things out with him,"

"Yeah," agreed Trunks, "But how are you gonna find him?"

"That's a good question," she thought for a moment, then looking at Trunks with big shining puppy dog eyes she said "Will you take me Trunksie dear? I mean you can still fly and all cant you?"

"Yeah ok," sighed Trunks,

"Can I come too?"

They turned around to find a few of the others, who were beginning to look bored now that they no longer had Vegeta around to worship, looking hopefully at them.

"Oh ok, ok," sighed Trunks again and picking up Bulma he began following Piccolo's energy signal with Yumcha, Krillin, Goku, Gohan and Tien following behind.

They weren't even half way to Piccolo's whereabouts when a hot streak of panic suddenly shot through Trunks' mind. "Oh NOOOOOOOOO!" she cried "I can't hold…it…any…LONGER!" and with that an explosive shower of diarrhoea shot through Trunks' pants and fell like a brown and green waterfall over the Z-Worriers who were following below.

Blood curdling cries were heard from below and Trunks and Bulma looked down to see the Z-Worriers spinning out of control and plummeting into the ground below.

"Opps," said Trunks in a small voice "I just couldn't hold it and didn't think it would be that bad!"

"Well we had better go find them," said Bulma.

They found their disgruntled friends washing off in a nearby river. "Uh…sorry dudes," said Trunks looking the other way so that she didn't have to look at their naked bodies.

"Just warn us next time," grumbled Goku with nods of agreement from the others. Trunks blushed furiously.

Not too much later they were back on their way to find Piccolo. Trunks below the others this time. "Hey, I think I can sense him just down there," said Trunks "Lets go." They descended down into the woodland below and looked around for a sign of the tall, green, pointy-eared man.

"Squawk, Squawk!" they all jumped and turned around to find Piccolo sitting in a rather bizarre position in a…nest?

"Squawk!" Piccolo protested as they went to make their way toward him.

"What in the world is he doing?" asked Gohan looking a bit scared.

"Isn't it obvious," said Bulma excitedly "He's nesting! He's going to have a baby!"

"WHAT!" they all cried and fell over anime style.

"I think we should just leave him alone now," said Bulma quietly taking a step backwards "Nameks tend to get a bit hostile when they're protecting their eggs,"

Just then Piccolo stood up and bared his teeth letting out a low threatening growl.

"Yeah let's get out of here," agreed Tien, "I'm sure Piccolo will be round to show his baby off once it's hatched," and they left Piccolo to his nesting.

TBC

A new character is introduced in the next chapter!


	12. Guacamole

Hi Again,

Well here is the next lovely installment of TA!

Hope you enjoy and please leave a review!

Oh and seeing as I keep forgetting to state it her it is now! "I don't own DBZ and stuff" cries, dies, gets over it, lives, writes more fanfics!

**Part 12.**

**"_Guacamole"_**

A couple of months after Trunks' birthday Bulma, Trunks and Gohan were having a quiet cup of tea together in the living room when they heard a quiet knock at the door. "I'll get it," said Trunks and made her way over to the door.

When she opened the door she gasped at the most adorable, gorgeous, cutest little thing she had ever seen. Piccolo was at the door and half hiding behind his leg was a Namekian child! "Oh my!" Trunks gasped and bent down to say hello to the little girl.

"Her name is Guacamole," Piccolo stated proudly. Bulma and Gohan quickly joined Trunks to "ohh" and "ahh" at Guacamole.

Vegeta, who had had his training interrupted by all the commotion, came over to see what all the fuss was about.

"What in the hell is that!" he exclaimed pointing at Guacamole.

"THAT, is MY daughter," Piccolo snarled, stepping back protectively in front of his child.

"Whatever," said Vegeta walking off, "And here I was thinking that all Nameks were male,"

Bulma and Trunks both looked at each other,

"He's right!" said Bulma looking towards Piccolo.

"Well I checked and there was nothing there so I assumed she was a girl!"

"Umm, Piccolo. Either do you," Gohan pointed out.

"Hey, yeah!" Piccolo suddenly made the connection, "That must also mean that I'm a girl too!" Bulma and Trunks both fell over in shock.

"Oh my god!" cried Gohan, "All this time and I never knew. Piccolo, I love you!" Gohan proclaimed with pleasure.

"And I have always loved you too Gohan," Piccolo said, his eyes shining, "But I fear it is too late, I have Guacamole to think of now. It is no longer just me," he said with a tear in his eye.

"Farwell sweet Gohan, I shall never forget you," Bulma and Trunks could only sweat drop in silence.

"Wait daddy!"

Piccolo jumped and looked down at Guacamole, "Dad, I'm a boy! Not a girl! For crying out loud! What do you think I've been trying to tell you since I was born? I don't want to ware this stupid dress anymore!"

"Oh, sorry about that Guaca," he turned to Gohan, "Sorry Gohan, I guess this just means you're gay. I'll call you later when I need a babysitter, c'ya!" Piccolo flew off.

Gohan stared down at his feet in silence,

"Are you ok?" Bulma came over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said, he then looked up at Bulma and smiled "Well, I guess, now I know why I always got so turned on whenever I had a bath with dad. Just don't tell him ok? Otherwise he might not let me anymore. See you later Bulma, Trunks," and Gohan left to go home before he missed his nightly bath.

"Well that was a bit weird," sighed Trunks, "I would be worried, but who am I to talk?" she laughed.

"True, true," agreed Bulma and they went back to their tea.

"Hey mum," Trunks finally decided to query a question she had been dieing to ask her mum for weeks. "How come I wasn't born on my birthday?"

"What on Earth do you mean Trunks?"

"Well, you know how when we were at the beach and how you and dad decided to 'create' me. Well if my calculations are right, then it means that I'm not going to be born on my birthday next year. I'll be born on a completely different day! It might not even be me being born! I might even cease to exist when who ever it is who is being born is born! Ahhhhhhhh!" Trunks passed out.

"I may have to go and ask Vegeta about that." said Bulma and left Trunks to recover.

Vegeta was practicing punching the air as usual when he sensed an amazing power coming up behind him.

"What the…?" He turned around and nearly flattened Bulma,

"For crying out loud Vegeta! Would you quit doing that EVERY time I come to see you while you're training!"

"Sorry 'bout that hun. What would you like from me?" Vegeta asked with a smile.

"Well it's about Trunks actually," she said "The thing is. I'm currently pregnant now, however, it can't be Trunks as we first suspected as that means she…er…he?…um?…well you know! Will not be born for over a year from when he was 'created', which is impossible,"

"Baka onna! Opps, I mean, stupid woman!" Vegeta corrected himself, "Damn those DBZ fanfics!" he muttered

"_What the hell is he on?"_ Bulma wondered "Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Babies do take over a year to be born! You're a woman, you should know that!"

"They take 9 months to be born what are you talking about?"

"No they take 14 months to be born," said Vegeta getting confused.

"Hum…" thought Bulma aloud "Maybe Saiyans take longer to be born because they have to grow a tail and all of their hair. But hang on, that would mean that he'll be born after his birthday,"

"Well maybe it takes sometime in between the two times," concluded Vegeta. "If you really want to know for sure, just go ask Kakarott's wife,"

"That is actually a good idea for once sweetie!" said Bulma sweetly patting Vegeta on the head. Vegeta smiled closing his eyes and began making purring noises "Good boy," said Bulma before leaving to collect Trunks.

Bulma was still dreamily thinking about how cute Vegeta could be when the sight of Krillin's naked form bent over her still unconscious daughter ever so rudely interrupted her.

"Rapist!" Bulma cried running towards Krillin in a psychotic rage with the power pole, that Goku had accidentally left behind last time he and Vegeta had had one of their 'sleepovers'.

"Ahh!" cried Krillin in fear as he was chased round and round the room.

"Power pole EXTEND!" yelled Bulma as she swung the pole in Krillin's direction. Krillin ducked, but was too late as the pole still collided with his head and he was rendered unconscious.

"Finally," panted Bulma as she walked over to where poor Krillin lay. "Oops…" said Bulma slowly putting her hand over her mouth as she realized that Krillin was in fact not naked, but wearing a skin coloured, spandex body suit.

"What is all the commotion about!" demanded Vegeta as he came rushing into the room. "Ah I see Krillin has arrived for our training session. I just knew he would look dashing in that old training suit of mine. It really complements his head. Hey, why is he unconscious anyways?"

"I thought he was trying to molest our daughter again," said Bulma defensively. "I thought he was naked,"

"Oh well," Vegeta sighed, walking over and throwing Krillin over his shoulder. "I may as well make the best of the situation and get started before he wakes up." And Vegeta headed off to the gravity room.

"I thought Vegeta hated Krillin," said Bulma to herself

"Oh no," Trunks startled Bulma, who hadn't realized she had woken up, "They have gotten quite close since father has started to accept that Krillin will be the father of his grandchild,"

"Oh," said Bulma, "Well that is good I guess…." She said as she looked still rather worriedly in the direction of the gravity room.

"Hey Trunks," Bulma said turning to her attention to her daughter, "I was talking to Vegeta about your birth date thing and he informed me that Saiyan babies take longer to be born than human babies. I was thinking that we should go over to visit Chi Chi to ask how long it took for Gohan to be born. I have a feeling that the date will work out so that it is indeed you being born!"

"Ok," smiled Trunks and he picked up Bulma and flew off through the hole in the roof that had been made by Piccolo a few months earlier. Completely unaware of the horrifying encounter they would experience on the way.

_**To be continued!**_

You will find out Trunks and Bulma's 'interesting' event in the next exciting chapter which will be up shortly. Look out for it!

**Note:** Just so you know…. The part about Saiyan babies taking longer to be born was completely made up by us to fix a little plot hole, he he :D


End file.
